Number 0
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: This is the backstory of the mystery girl at the end of my last story named Xalia. This is her effect on the Org. Rated T for language. Tragedy is at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my new fanfic! I think you might have to read this before you move on to part 2 of The Reviver because this is about the main character in part 2/ the mystery girl. Just a heads up, I'm going to put quotes of characters before the chapter starts in this story. This is written in the first person and so are the rest of my stories from now on. Trying something new, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc **

I was falling. Just falling into darkness. For how long, I'm not sure, but it stopped as quickly as it started. Now I'm just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing. What now? I wanted to call out to someone, anyone, but I couldn't. I knew there was no one else around me.

"Hello?" But I tried anyway.

"Who's there?"

Well… I thought no one else was around me. I squinted as the darkness faded to white. All I saw was a white hallway, and a black blob.

"So white…" I muttered as I stood up.

"I know" a voice with a surfer accent said. I looked up and a man with an eyepatch and a scar on his cheek was in front of me.

"Who're you?" I whispered.

"Dunno" the guy said "What about you?"

I tried hard to remember, and a flash of a name came up. All I could remember was that it started with an 'A'.

"I think it starts with an 'A'"

"Lucky you?" he said "I got nothing"

"Not anymore" a man behind Eyepatch said.

Eyepatch turned around "Huh?"

"I will give you both your names" the silver-haired man said.

Silver coloured letters appeared in front of Eyepatch. 'Braig' is what they spelled out. The letters spun around and spelled out 'Xigbar'.

"Cool" Xigbar said.

"So what's my name?" I asked.

Different silver letters appeared and spelled out 'Alia'.

"Hey, you were right about the 'starts with an 'A' thing" Xigbar said. I smiled.

They spun around and spelled out 'Xalia'.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Xemnas"

"Xemnas, why are there X's in our names?"

"'X' means 'crossed out'" Xemnas explained "We are crossed out form existence, or so we are supposed to be. We were never meant to exist"

"So, what you're saying is our names mean things like 'crossed out Braig' or 'crossed out Alia', right?" I asked.

"Exactly" Xemnas nodded.

"Braig and Alia are mine and Xigbar's Somebody name, right?" Xemnas nodded again.

"Where are we anyway?" Xigbar asked.

Xemnas thought about it, I could tell.

"The Castle That Never Was"

We stared at him.

"What? Sound original to me" Xemnas said.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"Only 4 others are here"


	2. Saix, the Luna Diviner

**Quote:**_ "What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this? We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?" –Saix_

Xemnas called for a meeting today. I knew what it was about: we're getting our 8th member, Number VII. They'll be VII and not VIII because I'm Number 0.

I chose that number wisely. See, I was a Nobody first, automatically making me Number I. Xemnas was one second. I didn't want to be the boss, and Xemnas seemed like a boss person, so I made him Number I… after he begged for 2 seconds.

Now, here I am, sitting on Zexion's throne's armrest. Why? Because I can.

"We have a new member joining us today" Xemnas said "This is Saix. Number VII"

A hooded figure, which was Saix, walked in. Saix removed his hood revealing blue hair and golden eyes. The odd thing about him was that X shaped scar on his face. Meh, X marks the spot.

"Cool!" Xigbar exclaimed "Target practice!"

"No target practice" Xemnas said sternly.

"Yeah" Xaldin said "Stick to the dummies"

I looked at Saix again, he was giving Xigbar the evil eye. Oh crap.

"Number 0" Xemnas said to me "Take VII to his room. Tell him about us and our goals"

He left, so did everyone else. I jumped from the armrest to the floor.

"I'm Xalia" I shook his hand. I walked to the door "Come on"

Once we got to the hallway and started walking to his room, I told him everything I knew.

"Why are we called 'Organization XIII'?" Saix asked "There aren't even 13 of us"

"I dunno" I said "Maybe Xemnas had a feeling that we would get members until we have 13 of us"

"We'd be 'Organization XII' if that happened"

"Oh, right. You're smart" I blushed "But since I'm 0, we could have a Number XIII"

"Then there would be 14 of us"

"Ugh…" I put my face in my hands "I've always hated math…" Saix let out a low chuckle.

Then I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"How smart _are_ you?" I yelled at his door.

"Very" Saix said through the door.

The next morning after breakfast, I was training Saix. He wasn't bad, for a beginner.

Too bad he just crashed into a wall.

"Saix!" I called to him "Try to control your berserk mode a little!" he growled at me.

When Saix charged at me with incredible speed, a puff of smoke appeared in front of his face, making him cough. Then he fell to his knees.

I walked over to him and put my hands on my knees "I think we're done for today" I smirked and patted his head like he was a dog. Saix glared at me.

"What!" I cried "Sorry!"


	3. Axel, Flurry of the Dancing Flames

**Quote:**_ "My show now, Keyblade Master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" –Axel_

I'm sitting on Zexion's armrest again for this meeting. Xemnas told me we were getting a Number VIII today. I'm the only one he told because I'm his Superior, but at the same time he's my Superior. It is a bit confusing, but to put it simple, I'm a higher rank and he's my boss.

Anyway, Xemnas gave his mini speech then Number VIII, who he called Axel, walked in.

I immediately noticed he was tall and skinnier than a stick. For a second, I thought he was a girl with curves like that. Then he removed his hood.

"Whoa…" I whispered so softly on Zexion could hear me, which I was grateful for. He was so hot! I wouldn't be surprised if his element was fire.

"Number 0" Xemnas said "You know what to do" Everyone disappeared.

I did famous armrest-to-floor-jump.

"The name's Xalia" I shook his hand.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Axel flirted "You the only girl?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, just wanted to know"

As we walked to his room and I said stuff about the Organization, I started to warm up to him. By the time we got to his room, we had become good friends.

Axel was so different from Saix, and for many reasons. No, not just his looks. Saix was Xemnas' right-hand man, for starters. 'Xemnas' is in all his sentences. 'Xemnas wants this' 'Xemnas needs this' 'Xemnas wants you do this'. And he's not even friendly.

Axel's the opposite. He seems nice enough, and he seems like a flirt. And he's awesome. I'm just angry Xaldin's training him. I thought I volunteered first! I didn't kill Saix, did I? Xaldin's going to kill Axel! Grrrrr…

The next morning before Axel was going to start training, he walked up to me.

"Do you know who's training me?"

"Yes" I hastily added "But it's not me. It's Xaldin who's training you"

"Xaldin? The dreadlocks guy?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Ok. See you later" Axel waved and walked away "I'll tell you how training goes"

"Sure" I called to him "Don't you go off and die on me now!" Axel laughed at that.

An hour later I was on my bed in my room when the door opened.

"Hey, Axel" I greeted "What's up?"

"Now I know what you meant" Axel panted "Lanceman almost killed me! He has a million lances and I only have 2 of these!" he summoned two wheel-things.

"Wheels?" I asked.

"Chakrams" Axel corrected.

"Well, all I have is this" I summoned my blue pitchfork with streaks of gray "So consider yourself lucky"

"Whatever" Axel shrugged "Nice pitchfork"

"Nice chakrams"


	4. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne

**Quote:**_ "Hey, even us Nobodies need our rest, right? Exhaustion kills!"_

I can't wait on Axel's armrest anymore. We're getting out tenth member!

I think you noticed I'm always taking new members to their rooms. I do that because I want to get a good first impression and get to know them. Everyone's unique, right?

Anyway, I ignored Xemnas' mini speech and started daydreaming. Next thing I knew, I was pushed off the armrest by Axel.

"Whoa!" I screamed as Axel teleported away. Coward… then I was caught by someone.

"Uh, hi" I looked up to meet blue-green eyes.

I got to my feet "Hi…" I looked at him up and down. He was tall, had his sandy blonde hair in a mullet-mohawk and looked nervous for some reason.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"D-Demyx" he said "What about y-you?"

"My name is Xalia" I said "What's wrong?"

"You won't hurt me, w-will you?" Demyx looked terrified "Please don't k-kill me!"

"We won't hurt or kill you, Demyx" I assured him, walking out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Demyx called after me "Don't leave me! I'm scared!" he caught up to me.

He's scared? What? We have no hearts!

"We have no hearts?!" Demyx exclaimed after I finished explaining everything to him.

"If the first Nobody ever born tells you that" I bragged "It _must_ be true"

"Whoa…" Demyx blinked "Cool!"

"I know" I knew what he meant "I get to boss around the boss!"

The next day, Demyx and I were in the training room. I got first dibs to train him! Woot!

"What's your weapon?" I asked. Demyx summoned a blue sitar.

"Is this thing a weapon?" Demyx held it out in front of him with both hands.

"We'll wait and see" I summoned my pitchfork "Show me what you got!"

Demyx strummed the string of his sitar and water splashed on my head form above. I shivered, the water was cold.

"I g-guess you h-have water…"

"Um… you okay?"

Am I okay? Ha, I've had a few flashbacks and my Somebody had anger issues. I think they were passed on to me. My eye was twitching.

"Do I _look_ okay?" I growled, pointing to my face. Demyx trembled "_Do I?"_

I sighed, now he was scared of me "Let's try something else" I said calmly "What do you think about hitting me with it?"

"Well, okay then" He hit me in the head with it.

"Ow!" I put a hand on my head.

"Sorry" Demyx apologized "I was aiming for your arm"

"Try something like this, nice and hard!" I hit him on the arm with the handle of my pitchfork with a quarter of my normal strength.

"OW!" Demyx clutched his arm.

"Hit me!" I ordered.

Demyx slammed his sitar on my side.

"Ow!" I grabbed my side "That hurts!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No worries!" I winced as I let go of my side "Now, use your man strength! On my arm!"

"HIYA!" Demyx slammed his sitar right under my elbow, extremely hard. The arm with the pitchfork!

I dropped the pitchfork and nearly screamed.

"Ouch!" I squeaked "_You're strong"_

"I guess I am!" Demyx grinned.


	5. Luxord, Gambler of Fate

**Quote: **_"Only a fool bends to the cards. We shape our fates through action. Sometimes fun and games can make a serious difference in life" –Luxord_

I've decided to do something different. I was going with Xemnas to see a new member wake up, which is what I'm doing.

About ten minutes after we walked in, the dude woke up. He had blue eyes, blonde hair and a… beard? First time a member's had a beard.

"Where am I? And… _who_ am I?" he spoke with a British accent. Fascinating!

"You are in the Castle That Never Was" Xemnas said "I am Xemnas, the Superior. The girl is Xalia. As for whom you are…"

Silver letters appeared. 'Ludro' was in sliver. The letters spun around, and there was the name 'Luxord'.

"Your name is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate" Xemnas said.

Hmm… gambler, huh…

"Xalia?" Xemnas turned to me. I nodded.

"C'mon, Luxord" I pulled him to his feet and lightly pushed him in the hallway "You have some people to meet"

I looked back and Xemnas smiled at me. I turned back, hugged him, and went back to Luxord.

After the meeting, I walked Luxord to his room.

"So, your title is 'Gambler of Fate'" I said after I explained everything "Have you ever heard of Vegas?"

"No…" Luxord blinked "What's Vegas?"

"I saw you shuffling a deck of cards in the meeting" I told him "It would be a great place for you"

"What do you mean?"

"See, there's a _ton_ of casinos there. Casinos are places you go to play card games like poker" I told him "You seem like a cards kind of guy"

"Hmm… that sounds nice…" Luxord tapped a finger on his chin "Can we go?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Luxord turned around.

"We… can't go…" I said shaking my head "Xemnas'd kill us if we did…"

"Oh" Luxord took my wrist "Let's just keep going, then" We walked off.

Luxord was trained by Vexen the next day, and Axel and I went to watch.

I have no idea why it's Vexen.

Apparently, Luxord manipulates Time, which is cool, and uses giant cards for weapons.

Go figure. He really needs to go to Vegas now. Card guy with card weapons.

He really _does_ need Vegas.


	6. Marluxia, Graceful Assassin

**Author's Note: Just so you know, you are welcome to use the names in the first paragraph. Just not Lochex, Lixas or Lexah.**

**Quote:**_ "This… this is the heart of a hero!" –Marluxia_

Xemnas taught me how to do that awesome name-giving trick. I actually made names like Zoe=Exoz, Samantha=Anthaxams, Lisa=Lixas, Leah=Lexah, Chloe= Lochex and Clarissa=Issaxlarc.

Now, Xemnas and I were in a new Nobody's room. Xemnas is only here to watch me, since I'm doing the talking, he wants to see how it goes.

He was waking up. As soon as he sat up, I noticed he had dark blue eyes. _And_ _pink hair_. And here I thought Xemnas, Zexion, Saix and Axel had unique hair colours. At least I know he's a guy.

Anyway! Moving on!

"What is this place?" he asked looking around.

"'This place' is the Castle That Never Was" I said "And before you ask-"

Silver letters spelling 'Lumaria' appeared and spun around. Marluxia.

"You are Marluxia"

The short Q&A went well after that. Now I have a feeling the meeting will be different.

I teleported to Demyx's armrest.

"Hey, Demyx" I sat down "What's up?"

"I'm wondering what the new member will be like' Demyx said "Do you think they're a girl? You must be lonely"

"No, I'm not lonely" I shook my head "I'm pretty happy being the only girl" I added "And he's not a girl, Demyx"

"How do you know?"

"I saw him"

"Really?"

"If I saw gorgeous dark blue eyes and magnificent hair," I whispered in his ear "I totally saw him"

"Oh…" Demyx smirked "Ya like him?"

I hit the top of his head. _No, I don't, you bum._

"Not the hair, Xalia!"

The meeting was fine until:

"Pink hair?" Axel exclaimed.

"VIII" Xemnas said.

"Yes, Superior?"

"Shut up"

After that, well, you know the drill. I take newbie to room and explain stuff.

"Xalia…" Marluxia said after my rant.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything wrong with my hair?"

I was kind of surprised by this question.

"No, of course not, why?"

"People will make fun of it"

"Whatever you say, Marly" I pointed to a door "Your room's right there. See ya"

"Don't call me 'Marly'" Marluxia went in his room.

"Pinky!"

"Not 'Pinky' either!"

"Mar-Mar?"

"MARLUXIA!"

At training the next day, I trained him well.

"Summon your weapon" I summoned my pitchfork.

Marluxia summoned a huge scythe.

"Whoa… nice…" My eyes widened.

"Are you gonna train me or stare at my scythe all day?" Marluxia smirked.

"Watch it, pal" I glared at him "Show me your power!"

Marluxia chucked a pinkish-white beam at me. I spun my pitchfork in front of me and reflected the beam back to him. He ducked and the beam crashed into the wall.

"So, you control light?" I asked.

"No" Marluxia said "Something different"

A vine came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my wrists, bounding them together.

"Ohhhhhh!" I exclaimed "Nature!" I would've facepalmed, but I couldn't.

"What do you control anyway?"

"Smoke. It's not very useful, but oh well"


	7. Larxene, Savage Nymph

**Quote:**___"Oh, it's important to you? Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!" –Larxene_

I didn't give names out for a long time, and I wasn't going to today. I hardly slept last night, so I'm tired beyond belief.

As I dragged myself through the halls, I felt like I was forgetting something.After a few minutes, I remembered: I can teleport!

I facepalmed and teleported to Axel's armrest. Not many of us were here.

"You tired, too?" Axel yawned.

"It's 2:30a.m." I lay down and closed my eyes "Course I'm… tired…" I fell asleep. I awoke to a gentle pay on my arm.

"Xalia" Axel's voice whispered "Newbie's coming. Wake up"

I shot up and looked down. Someone was standing in the middle of the circle and they removed their hood. I died.

It was a _girl!_ I'm not the only girl anymore! I felt like screaming "WHY KINGDOM HEARTS?! WHY! TELL ME WHY!' at the sky, but I'll do that another time.

The girl that ruined my life had short blonde hair and big green eyes. And antennae…

"That's Larxene" Axel whispered in my ear.

Larxene was glaring at me with hate. She must think I… does she… ugh. And now I have to bring her to her room…

Don't ask what happened later.

The next morning, I wasn't training her. Nuh-uh. No, never. Yay!

Luxord was training her. Heck knows why. May life hang on to him… or vice versa. He left the training room with cuts and bruises. Ouch.

We know why Larxene is the Savage Nymph/sadist. But I knew first.

Figure it out yourself.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is so short. I couldn't really think of anything to put in with Larxene since I don't really like her. The next two will be a little bit longer as a sorry present.**

**I'm pretty sure you should click on the cute little 'Review!' button. It's getting depressed because no one's clicking on the poor thing. There there review button. They'll click on you soon….**


	8. Roxas, Key of Destiny

**Quote: **_"You're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is… over"-Roxas _

I'm _so_ excited! We're getting our 14th member! The one who'll make us _truly_ Organization XIII, Number XIII.

I was pacing on Xemnas' armrest.

"Why are you pacing?" Xemnas asked.

"I'm waiting for Vexen and XIII to come" I stopped and sighed "It's been too long, Xemnas"

"He must be doing your job, then"

"But it never takes this long to walk and explain, though" I sat down.

"They'll come eventually" Xemnas shrugged.

After about 10 minutes, they still weren't here. I shouldn't have expected them to come soon. Vexen's an old man, and he walks pretty slow.

"What time is it?" Demyx asked.

"6:34" Luxord raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I'm hungry' Demyx pouted.

"Then leave" Larxene crossed her arms "The Organization's better off without you"

"WAAAAAA!" Demyx teleported away.

Then Vexen teleported into his throne.

"He is here, Superior…" He sounded scared.

I know Vexen's scared of Xemnas, but I know Xemnas wouldn't say 'Take him to the Round Room or I'll sick XI, XII and 0 on you'. Whatever, that's Vexen's problem.

Anyway, a short boy stood in the center of the circle and removed his hood.

He had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was _adorable!_ He looked around at all of us. He blinked when he saw Xigbar's eyepatch, took a step back when he saw Vexen and looked a bit frightened when he saw Larxene inspecting him. I wonder what Vexen did?

"This is Roxas, Number XIII"

I took him to his room, but didn't have to explain.

"Roxas?" I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What did Vexen do?"

"Um…"

"Uh, never mind" I ruffled his hair.

"What was… that… for?" Roxas tilted his head to the side.

"You're just adorable" I told him "And don't worry, you'll know how to talk properly soon"

"Ok…" Roxas blushed "Teach me?"

"Sure, sometime this week"

"Um… your name?"

"It's Xalia" I smiled "And I'll teach you how to fight tomorrow" Roxas nodded.

The next morning, I went to Roxas' room to get him for training.

"Roxas!" I knocked on his door. He opened it "You ready?" Roxas nodded.

Once we were in the training room, I summoned my pitchfork, Roxas gasped.

"Don't be scared, Roxas" I assured him "You have a weapon too. Can you show me?"

Roxas summoned 2 Keyblades. Wait, _2?_

"Two?" Axel walked in.

"You're a Keyblade wielder?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Um… I guess so…" Roxas blinked.

"This'll be tricky…" I muttered.


	9. Missing

**Quote: **"_Is he always like this? Says absolutely nothing and just leaves?" –Xalia_

Axel and I entered a portal to the Land of Dragons for a recon mission. When the portal opened in that world it was in the sky. I landed gracefully and Axel faceplanted.

"Say…" I stood and looked at Axel. He had red armour on.

"'Say' what?" Axel stood up "Hey…"

I looked down at myself. Hey…

"Nice armour" Axel complimented "Light blue makes your eyes look nice"

"Same to you" I said "But it's red"

We walked around, taking mental notes about the Land of Dragons. At least _I_ was…

Then someone grabbed me and tied a handkerchief around the lower half of my face. Axel didn't notice I was being dragged away because I was behind him the whole time.

But when he noticed it was too late.

!

"Xalia!" I called out. I looked around, I couldn't see her "Xalia!"

I ran around, looking for her. After maybe an hour I saw a portal opening, Marluxia.

"Superior sent me after you" he said as I stopped "Where's Xalia?"

"I don't know" I shook my head "We would've been back sooner but she disappeared to somewhere. I'm looking for her"

"We have to find her fast" Marluxia said.

We ran off to find her.

?

I was thrown behind a bush by my Nobodynapper. I glared at him.

"How would you like to be in our army?" Creepy Dude grinned "You seem like a warrior"

I shook my head and kept my glare.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Mou meep!" I kicked him in the stomach and he flew back a foot.

He took out some device and said "I found a warrior. I'm at the tree. Pick her up"

!

Marluxia and I had to RTC after 6 hours of no success. We went to Xemnas.

"Superior" I said. Xemnas faced us.

"Where is Xalia?" Xemnas asked.

"Xalia's MIA" Marluxia looked down.

If Marluxia had a heart, I knew he'd be trying to hold back tears. I could see why. He liked her. I really miss Xalia too, though.

Her, Roxas and I used to go to the clock tower in Twilight Town every week. We'd sit there eating sea-salt ice cream and watch the sunset… good times, good times.

How's Roxas gonna react to this?

Marluxia teleported out while I just walked out. I had to tell everyone about Xalia.

?

It's only been a few days here and I really miss everyone. If only I was beside Axel and not slightly behind him…

I don't want to be a soldier, even if I'm assigned as a ninja/spy to take out troops on the opposing side from the inside.

I wonder is everyone misses me as much as I miss them...

WHY ME KINGDOM HEARTS? WHY AM I A SOLDIER? WHY? TELL ME WHY!


End file.
